Domino
}} Mother: }} Sister: }} |pup = None |adult = Domino |past = Packmate, Beta |current = Leashed Dog |status = Living }}Domino is a cream-and-white male Fierce Dog with cropped ears, a docked tail, and light blue eyes. Personality As one of Lance's most trusted associates, Domino is feared by his Packmates due to his unwavering loyalty and willingness to kill and maim as ordered. He truly relishes inflicting pain upon others, especially those deemed as enemies. He is a father figure to Hazel, and sees great potential in the young Fierce Dog. Backstory and Facts *Domino is born to Cotton and The Count alongside his sister Taima *The Count raises him and Taima to be strictly loyal to the longpaws as well as whoever the Alpha would be. *Cotton is killed in the Big Growl, prompting The Count and his pups to become even less sympathetic with anyone, seeing the hard times they had gone through. *As he grows older, The Count becomes less able-bodied and therefore loses rank, but Taima and Domino reign supreme, as he taught them. *The Count dies, leaving Taima and Domino as the only surviving members of their family. *One night, Taima tells Domino she is going to sneak away and invites him to go with her. He agrees, but just before they leave camp, he kills her, earning respect and inciting fear within his Packmates. *Domino eventually gains the rank of Beta and continues to serve his Alpha without question. *He is challenged by Sophie, but he kills her mercilessly. *Domino and Hazel attack Lightning and Tree, and Domino urges Hazel to kill the former, though Hazel is extremely hesitant, and instead they leave Lightning to die. *He is one of few Packmates who respects and admires Gisela instead of envying her. *He does not believe Breeze is of much use to the Pack since her departure from the Wild Pack. *Although he keeps his opinion a secret, Domino wants to convince Hazel to rejoin the Fierce Dog Pack, even though Lance would never permit it. * After Hazel saves his life, she leaves him hidden at the home of Opal's former longpaws. Quotes :"Scarlet?" Domino turned to look at the half Fierce-Dog. He almost winced when he remembered how vicious she had been, chasing her mother out of the Pack as soon as she was old enough to do so. But disgust built in his throat, far stronger than any pity. What kind of Fierce Dog was disloyal enough to mate with one other than her kind? ― Domino's thoughts on Scarlet :"How are your ears Scarlet?" Ajax taunted in a sarcastic simpering way, noticing her battered appearance. /Domino beat you up good. My turn soon./ ― Domino disciplines Scarlet :"I'll have to see later," Domino said quickly. "Come on, let's go. Scourge, you can come too." The gray-and-tan Fierce-Dog rose sullenly to her paws, no interest whatsoever in patrol. Domino bared his teeth. "Move faster, or I'll make you." Scourge winced when she thought of the long scar he'd left across her belly and quickened her pace. ― Scourge's feelings on Domino :Leave her,” Domino snarled. “We can take this one down together.” He bit into Lightning’s leg, and let out a howl of satisfaction as he collapsed. “He’s yours now, Trident. He won’t be going anywhere.” :Tridents's ears were low and her eyes looked sad. She looked at Lightning and whimpered, cringing away. "I can't. He didn't do anything to us. I understand killing prey or chasing out dogs who invade our territory, but he isn't being hostile or anything." :"He'll be a threat eventually," Domino snarled. "Just kill him! Alpha ordered this to be done, Trident." He struck Lightning across the throat, enough to cause him to bleed but not enough to kill him. "Do it like that, but harder." He pricked his ears, misunderstanding her hesitation. "You want him to suffer? I suppose we could bring him into camp." :Trident's shoulders sagged. "No! There's a better way to deal with him..." She flicked her long tail nervously. "Just- just leave him here. It'll be a warning to his packmates to stay away from our territory and they're bound to leave once they see how easily we beat one of their strongest dogs." :Domino looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right." He narrowed his eyes. "But I expect you to kill without hesitation when there /is/ an intruder." He kicked Lightning's body viciously, leaving claw tracks along his belly. "Hear that, Wild Mutt? You and yours stand no chance against us." ― Hazel refusing to kill Lightning :"I'll do better next time.." Trident whined. "I'm sorry..." She shuffled her paws, unsure whether her apology was directed to the blonde Dog or the one slowly bleeding out from his belly. :"Of course you will," Domino said, and began to head back to camp. ― Hazel apologizing to Domino :"You may think you've won now, but you haven't. I am just one Fierce-Dog, and already your Leashed Dogs are cowering. There are more of us than you can imagine, and we will rain down upon you. When the time comes, there will be nothing that can stop us, and you will be sorry that you ever laid a claw on me. Run far and run fast, or die." ― Domino warning Mysterious Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Betas Category:Leashed Dogs